


Smitten

by blacklitchick



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Kissing, Love, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's clearly smitten with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Richonne Just Desserts tumblr -http://richonnejustdesserts.tumblr.com; Disclaimer - I don't own these characters.

**Written For:** _blissfullheart0304_ \- Sent as a prompt request.  
**Prompt:** Hi! Do you know of any fics or if someone would be willing to write a ficlet/drabble of a "missing" scene from Knots Untie 6x11, after Rick obviously has to wash up again after killing Ethan? Michonne goes with him to the bathroom to help him and they talk about what happened just then with him killing Ethan and her knocking that lady out. Thanks!  
  


* * *

The plush carpet made Michonne feel as if she was floating as she glided along the winding hallway. She was greeted on each side by wood doors carved from the finest mahogany. Evidence of her touch laid on every brass doorknob, but not one budged as she tried to twist and turn them. The whole floor was on lock down. The familiar weight of her katana was on her back. She briefly wondered if she could slice her way through the wood, but knew that would be too much just to find a simple wash cloth. Her usual never ending patience was wearing thin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take a moment to mourn the morning she could be having instead: in bed, still wrapped around a certain person.

Trying not to dwell too much of what could have been, she decided to retrace her steps in case she missed a door or two. She almost ran right into Jesus as she turned the corner. His quick reflexes stopped him from dropping the stack of towels he was carrying.

"I was just looking for some of those," Michonne pointed at the towels.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I figured Rick had to get cleaned up, but just realized he had nothing to do it with."

"He's currently trying the best he can in the bathroom down the hall. I volunteered to find some, but every door here is locked."

Jesus knitted his eyebrows together. "Gregory can be a bit overly protective of this house sometimes."

Michonne had figured that out already when the man demanded they get cleaned up before even discussing any business. "How's he doing?" They started walking together in tandem down the hall.

"The wound doesn't seem life threatening which is a relief. The doctor is still with him. We'll know more once he's done."

Michonne nodded. "That's fortunate. Does this happen often? Community members attacking one another?"

Jesus shook his head. "Not at all. First time and hopefully the last."

She cut her eyes towards him "So when you said things are more complicated than they seem..." she trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

He sighed. His expression turned weary. "It's a long, convoluted story. You all can meet me in the parlor once Rick is done and I'll fill you in after I check on Gregory."

Michonne nodded again. "We can do that."

They continued down the hall as Jesus sneaked glances at her. He cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"I want to apologize again for this morning. I should have walked out when I saw you and Rick laying in bed," he gestured abstractly with his hand, "like that. I was thinking it was almost daylight and you'd want to hear what I had to say. My mother always told me I was too eager to share my thoughts."

Michonne waved a dismissive hand at him. "Not the way I wanted to be awaken, but it's water under the bridge now. I already accepted your apology earlier this morning."

Jesus leaned into her and lowered his voice. "I know but now that I've seen you in action I want to stay on your good side."

Michonne chuckled. "Just don't make a habit out of walking into my bedroom without knocking and we're good."

Jesus laughed and scratched at his facial hair. "I don't think that'll be a problem." They paused outside of the bathroom door. "I was actually surprised to find out Rick had a wife and kids. Like I said, I was convinced him and Daryl were bad news."

Michonne shook her head. "Oh we're not –"

"A wife he's clearly smitten with," he cut her off.

She eyed him with a half-smile. "Smitten?"

"I've known you all less than a day, but it's pretty obvious. After everything that happened when Gregory was stabbed, I can see Rick has his own complications, but with the way he looks at you he definitely has a soft side too."

Before Michonne could respond the bathroom door swung open and a shirtless Rick stepped out gripping his Colt.

"I thought I heard voices out here." He locked eyes with Michonne. "Everythang okay?"

"Everything is good," she assured him.

"I was just helping your wife bring you some towels." Jesus handed the cloths to Michonne.

Rick raised an eyebrow and looked over to Michonne again, but he didn't correct the man.

"I'll see you all in a bit." He gave a single bow then took off back down the hall.

Michonne moved past Rick, brushing against him, and placed the towels on the counter. She pointed to his still bloody face. "Doesn't look like you've made much progress in the clean-up."

"What could I do without a towel?" He turned on the hot water to wet the wash cloth. "What were you two talking about?" he asked as he wiped under his chin. The sink started to stain red each time he rung out the bloodied towel.

"Nothing much. Just about him seeing me naked this morning."

"What?!" Rick spun around quickly.

Michonne laughed and put a hand on his chest. "Slow your roll, cowboy. He was just apologizing for walking in on us."

Rick eyed her wondering if he had to have a talk with Jesus.

Michonne knowing exactly what he was thinking, as usual, laughed again. "Seriously, Rick."

He rolled his eyes still wanting to have a talk with the man, but he conceded to her instead. "Okay, okay."

"I told him all was forgiven."

"Truth be told I'm still a little pissed off." He turned back to the sink. Michonne stood behind him with her hand resting on her shoulder. Their eyes met through the mirror. "I was hoping our morning would go a lot different."

He turned to her again with his hands going straight to her hips. He bent down to kiss her, but she stepped away quickly and laughed when he gave her a pout.

"You're still bloody." She pointed at the red splatter that still covered parts of his face and neck. "Here, let me do it." She soaked one of the towels then started gently wiping his face. Her hand ran over his cheeks to check for injuries.

"It's all his blood," he assured her.

"Just making sure." She ran her hand over his cheek again.

Rick closed his eyes, basking in her touch. He couldn't help the low, guttural moan that escaped his mouth.

"I guess you really like me touching your face," she said.

"I like you touching everythang," he smirked at her.

Michonne just shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you."

He squeezed her hips. "I can think of a thang or two."

She playfully swatted at his arm. "Stop and let me examine you." Her fingers ran over his jaw line. "That punch didn't bruise," she muttered to herself.

Rick opened his mouth to stretch out his jaw. "Didn't hurt," Rick said. "She's probably in a lot of pain right now though. That was some hit you gave her." He looked at Michonne with a mixture of awe and pride.

Michonne shrugged. "It was just a warning pop so she knew not to try that again." She added more water to the towel and continued wiping his face.

"Well, I like you defending my honor like that." He gave her ass a squeeze.

She smirked up at him. "I always will." Her mouth down turned into a frown. "I think that guy, Ethan, was her husband."

Rick nodded. "I figured. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice."

"No you didn't. I was ready to slice off his head if he pushed that knife any deeper into your neck."

"I wanted to break _his_ neck as soon as he put his hands on you." His voice took on a threatening tone. "I held myself back at first, but then I did what I had to do."

"Something's going on here. Jesus said he'll fill us in after we're done. I'm afraid their drama will become ours if they accept our partnership."

Rick sighed. "Yeah, I know. But we do need food."

"I'm willing to do just about anything to keep Carl and Judith from starving, but my intuition is tingling right now."

He tossed a few dreads over her shoulder and started to massage the back of her neck. "We'll see what he has to say before we agree to anything."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Did he say how Gregory was doing?"

"Said he'll live."

Rick scoffed. "That's good I guess. Though it may have been good for us if he didn't. Better chance of getting that food."

"Rick!" Michonne admonished.

He grinned at her. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah, right." She opened the medicine cabinet and found a small bottle of mouthwash. She looked at it longingly before handing it over to Rick. "Here. Rinse your mouth."

He did as he was told then slipped the bottled into his pocket and winked at her.

She shook her head, but smiled. "Okay. You're all clean now." She took a step closer to him. Her fingers brushed the fallen curls out of his face before rising slightly on her toes to put her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a kiss that started out as chaste, but quickly deepened as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," Michonne moaned into his mouth. He gripped her hips tighter. When they broke away to catch their breaths both of the smiles of their faces were wide and blissful.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"Why are _you_ smiling like that?" he countered.

She just giggled, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his bare chest. "Why does this feel completely normal already?"

Rick lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "It feels right, doesn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nothing has felt this right in a long time."

"It was meant to be." He kissed her bare shoulder then rubbed his nose across dreads; breathing her in. "Jesus is going to have to give us enough food to last for months to make up for interrupting our morning." He kissed her ear.

"I think he really likes you," Michonne said.

"Who?" He gave her a curious look.

"Jesus, silly." She rubbed her hands up his bare back.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling him that." He shook his head. "Why do you think he likes me? I ain't exactly been too charming with him."

"He thinks you're a big softie."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"Well I should say he thinks I make you a softie." Michonne's teasing tone brought a smile to his face.

"Soft is not exactly what you make me." He pulled her closer to him.

"You are so bad." She leaned into him.

"Mmmhmm." He kissed her cheek.

"He says you're smitten with me."

"I haven't heard the word smitten since my grandma was living." He chuckled lightly. "But I gotta say it fits here. I'm kinda head over heels for you." He beamed down at her. "Maybe Jesus is more perceptive than I thought."

Michonne tilted her head to the side. "Well he also thinks I'm your wife."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know."

"And you didn't correct him."

"No, I didn't," he said still grinning. He leaned down to kiss her again when a hard bang on the door made them jump and reach for their weapons. Both relaxed when they heard the booming voice.

"If you two are done stirring the Bisquick, Jesus is ready to talk to us."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "I may need to give Abraham a warning pop."

"I fully support that." Rick pulled his t-shirt over his head, and grabbed his coat.

The two lovebirds clasped hands as they walked to the parlor. He kissed her on the temple. "Thank you," he said.

She looked up at him; surprised, but gave his hand a tight squeeze. "For what?"

"Just for being you." He smiled at her. "I'm a smitten man."


End file.
